The Soul Sphere
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: Ranma gets imprisoned in female form for 50,000 years, before YRP frees her on Gagazet. Now locked with no way back, Ranma decideds to join the Gullwings and make the best of it. Locked-Ranma, probably RanmaRikku Yuri. Rewrite of original story.
1. Chapter 1

The Soul Sphere

Authors Note- Ok, first off, I'll say this now. Are you reading? Because I probably won't remember to put this on again. Ok, here it is:

**THIS IS NOT AN ORIGINAL IDEA FROM ME! THE IDEA CAME FROM DUMBLEDORK, I'M JUST RUNNING WITH IT.**

Ok, there. I said it. Now, this is going to be a FFX2/Ranma Cross, mostly FFX2 though. There aren't enough of those. Well, without further adieu.

"Speech"

"_Communication Device"_

'_Thoughts'_

CHAPTER 1

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOoooooooo………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The unearthly scream was heard only by two. The first was Happosai, but as the cause of the scream, that was to expected. His grin was half evil, half regret.

The only other person to hear the scream was the screamer, Ranma Saotome. Of course, she had a good reason to be screaming. She was currently being sucked into another one of Happosai's stupid magical trinkets. The only problem was that this one was actually working. Suddenly, the scream died, and the red semi-transparent sphere clicked closed.

Happosai picked up the Soul-Sphere. He hadn't wanted to do it, but the kid had left him no choice. Ever sense Ranma had taken out Saffron, Happosai hadn't been able to go on a single raid without it being foiled by Ranma in some way, shape, or form. Hell, he was lucky Ranma was distracted enough that he could get him in the Soul-Sphere in the first place.

Slamming his fist into the ground, he called out "Fissure Strike" as a hole in the earth's crust all the way to the mantle formed. Happosai dropped the sphere in just as the hole started to close again. Nobody had seen or heard the event take place.

Happosai shook his head sadly, before walking away. He wasn't totally heartless, and it'd take him a while before he could move on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the sphere, Ranma was berating herself for not seeing this coming. She looked around the near infinite space this place was crammed into. All there was as far as anyone could see was white, in every direction. After beating himself up over the entire incident, he said, to nobody at all, "Man, I'm hungry." Suddenly, there was a table with an Okonomyaki in front of him. Shrugging, he ate it up before any normal person could blink, he finally noticed he was still a girl, and tried the same thing with the hot water.

A kettle appeared in front of her. She upended the entire thing over her head.

Nothing happened.

She tried three more times, before the truth of the situation finally caught up with her. She was put into some god-awful containment like device, probably for the rest of her life, and now she was locked. And she could feel it, too. This time, it was permanent. There was no escape, no changing back.

No Ryoga, No Violent Tomboys, No Crazy Amazons, no daily spars, no Ucchan, no school. She was stuck.

For the first, and only time in her EXTREMELY long life, Ranma Saotome slipped into depression.

Her aura was such a sickly green, Ryoga's best looked like a leaf-green in comparison. Unknowingly, she'd slipped right past the 'Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan', and into a move only theorized and heard of in legends.

The depression energy ripped out from her body in all directions, destroying the table the moment it touched it. She had achieved the 'Divine Shi Shi Hokodan'.

She spent the next 100 years firing off Divine Shi Shi Hokodan after Divine Shi Shi Hokodan after Divine Shi Shi Hokodan.

Afterwards, she finally noticed several important things. First off, he didn't need things like food, drink, or sleep at all. Sure, she could still eat, drink, or sleep, but she didn't need to. Secondly, she was still sixteen years old. She wasn't aging. That meant that, besides suicide, which was the coward's and failure's way out, in her opinion, there was no way for her to die. She'd almost gone right back to the Divine Shi Shi Hokodans after that, but held off, knowing that she'd need to get past it.

She'd also discovered that all the blasts had shredded her clothes, underwear included. Now, while not exactly one for feminine modesty, Ranma did need clothes for training… and warmth. So, she tried her trick with the Okonomyaki again. There, she ran into another problem.

The sphere would only give her things that she'd need, or something related to martial arts. So, instead of giving her boxers like she'd wanted, it'd given her girl's underwear. A bra and panties. Sighing, knowing there wasn't any other choice, Ranma put on the dreaded clothing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Living in the sphere was hard for Ranma for the first thousand years or so. At first, she'd always tried to avoid this form, or anything girly, as much as possible. That wasn't possible any more. She'd also had to experience 'that time of the month', as well. She'd not been to happy about that for a while.

The Sphere itself had a built in clock, which was accessible when someone looked for it. However, as most people do when trapped in an expanse of infinite achromaticness, Ranma eventually got bored. So, Ranma did the only thing she could think of. Trained. A LOT.

The sphere provided her with any scroll she could have needed, which was, in her opinion, the only good thing about the entire event. It had the entire brand of the Anything Goes Style, Amazon Wu-Shu, and well, you get the idea.

She'd also managed, by countering all the confidence Ki she'd been using with the depression Ki she let out at a steady rate for so long, to be able to harness Pure Ki, which didn't have the drawbacks that emotional Ki had. Like using confidence led to overconfidence, Anger Ki led to an uncontrollable temper, ect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ranma sighed as she looked at the only real thing that was stable in the sphere. The clock. It started a count up when she was stuck into the sphere, and hadn't stopped the entire time she'd been stuck there. She looked and saw that it read fifty thousand years, seven months, two weeks, one day, fourteen hours, and twenty three minutes.

A lot of things had happened over the last fifty thousand years. First and most importantly, Ranma had gotten over the 'girls are weak' mindset. That had happened in an interesting way, too. She'd been meditating, trying to clear her head after a long spar session with a semi-solid copy of Saffron the sphere had produced. Even though she'd been in the sphere for almost forty four thousand years, her physical strength and Ki had only improved slightly, even though her knoledge of techniques were huge.

She'd found his way into her own mind. Now, anyone with either a Ph.D. in mental physics or an overactive imagination and is an avid fanfiction reader could tell you that your mind would appear how you expect it to, a lot like Kami-sama or God. Now, Ranma had read somewhere that your mind is the most advanced computer in existence.

So, it was just her luck that his brain happened to be a super-computer on a circular track with a holographic map in the center. The computer terminal on the other side of the hologram, which he realized showed a full lay-out of her body, stats, x-rays, and the works, slid around the track and came to rest in front of Tanma.

(For everyone with a lack of imagination, think the Super-Computer from Code Lyoko)

Ranma climbed into the terminal. She had some idea of what she was doing. She'd managed to get a good look at Nabiki's Lap Top once, and had decided that it's be useful to know how to work one. So she'd gotten 'Computer Usage for Dummies.' Combine that with the reading she'd done on various subjects, she had a good idea of how to use the Super-Computer.

She sat down and clicked onto the desktop. The first thing he noticed was folders on it, each labeled a different thing. There was _'Food' 'People Skills', 'Masculinity & Femenity', 'General Knowledge', 'Martial Arts Skills', 'Math', 'History', 'Geography', 'Languages', 'Specialized Knowledge', 'Wit', 'Social Skills', _and a large variety of other folders.

She clicked on the first one his mouse was over. '_Languages'. _Inside was a set of folders. They were labeled '_Japanese', 'Chinese', 'English', _and just about any other language you could think of. She clicked on the only one she knew. Japanese.

Inside the folder were all the words that she knew in the Japanese language. Each one. It wasn't hard for Ranma to figure out exactly what this was. It was all her knowledge. She decided to run a diagnostic scan… which was a small button in the corner. She seriously doubted that she'd be able to find the diagnostic scan button if it wasn't.

The scan took only about five minutes, but revealed some bad crap. Most of the folders were corrupted. In fact, the only ones that weren't were _'Martial Arts Maneuvers', 'Languages', _'_Basic Functions'_(which he'd found contained things like heart-beat, breathing, and digestion), and _'Food'. _Panicking, she accidently clicked on the 'REBOOT' button on the popup window and blacked out.

While she was unconscious, the computer that was her mind reloaded all the files, uncorrupting all of the corrupted data. When she woke up, she'd be in for a surprise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When she woke up, she definitely was surprised. Her mind had never seemed so clear. It turns out that all the physical and mental abuse that her father had caused was the source of the data corruption. She sighed and got back onto the terminal, and to her surprise, all the folders were full and uncorrupted. She clicked on her favorite, and most likely largest.

'_Martial Arts Skills'_

Her blood froze when she read one of the middle folders. '_Neko-Ken'_

She was sorely tempted to just delete the whole damned file and be done with it. Then, she had another idea. She opened the folder and deleted _'Insanity', 'fear of cats', _and, smirking, '_feline attraction'. _The rest of the stuff, such as _'Ki claws', 'Enhanced Senses', _and _'feline instincts' _were all still there. She'd just mastered the Neko-Ken, by learning to use a computer. If her father ever knew, he'd have a heart attack.

Bored with this already, she clicked the log out button.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She'd also come to grips with being female. After all, if you have sixteen years of being male trying for dominance over fifty thousand years of being female, I think female would win.

Her martial arts capability had totally shot through the roof as well. If she truly tried she could take out a Saffron using only about seventy percent of her strength, which she kept bound by power-limiters that looked like bracelets. However, she usually ran at only fifty or thirty percent for training. She hadn't even opened up to 100 percent in almost twenty thousand years.

Suddenly, the sphere started shaking, and a great light over took the room. Ranma smirked, before also being consumed by the light. '_Finally' _ was her last thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, as Ranma couldn't see anything going on outside, he had no way of knowing what was going on. Empires were crumbling. People were dying. Golden Ages were passing and coming. The basic landforms of Earth had shifted. Eventually, the large cities like Tokyo, New York, and London were destroyed, becoming nothing more than a myth, and then the myths faded into legend, and were eventually forgotten all together.

Times came and went. There was a time when Ninja ruled the lands, split into five different countries. Eventually, like the times before it, that time was forgotten as well. Eventually, Technology made its return, in the form of Machina. However, due to more war, the time of the Machina was ended, and a time of fear of a deity of great power arose.

Like the others, 'The Era of Sin' passed, and the time of rebuilding once again came. It has been two years sense the fall of Sin. Unbeknownst to all, there was still one person alive who remembered the original golden age that was the time of her own. None even remembered the time except her and some obscure references in books and scrolls. Not even ruins were left of the once mighty cities.

The Soul-Sphere itself spent almost 47000 years in the mantle of earth. Eventually, it was brought to the surface by a volcano, and trapped in rock. Then, the rock was used to construct a great temple on the top of a mountain that was formerly known as Mount Everest. However, the sphere still wouldn't be discovered by anyone for another 3000 years.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yuna grinned as she and her team mates dealt Boris the finishing blow and watched him dissolve into PyreFlies. Running past, they reached the main chamber of the Floating Ruins of Gagazet, which contained their prize. A sphere. It was sitting on blue pedestal in the center of the room. Yuna exclaimed "Found it!" as Rikku clapped and Paine smirked.

Suddenly they heard a limping LeBlanc enter, followed by her two cronies. She 'humphed' then said, "It's obvious to the trained eye, that sphere's just a dud!" She then turned around and limped out as Rikku exclaimed "Youth wins again!"

Suddenly pain slammed her fist into the wall nearby as she growled. People like LeBlanc got her mad. It probably had something to do with her past, but neither Rikku or Yuna had asked her about it.

Suddenly, the rock where she punched spider-webbed, before slowly falling off in chunks and clattering to the ground. Both Yuna and Rikku's eyes widened while Paine just gave them a 'What-it's-not-that-impressive look'. They both pointed at where the rock had been, to see another red glowing sphere imbedded in the wall.

Rikku was the first to break the silence. "Wow, that was lucky! Come on, grab it and lets go!" Paine reached down and, with some difficulty, extracted the sphere from the rock wall. They walked outside to see the air-ship floating just outside. (AN-Brother is still on the ship)

"_Shinra, can you come look at this? We found this weird sphere encased in rock in the wall, and we want to be sure it's safe before taking it aboard." _Yuna sent over the head-set like device the Gullwings used to communicate with each other. Her only reply was Shinra's semi-monotone, short _"I'm on it." _Suddenly Shinra was standing in the courtyard, still in his weird Al Bhed costume.

"Let me see what you found." He said, holding his hand out. Yuna just hands it to him, and he starts looking over it. Suddenly he shakes his head and says "It's not a sphere." That got two shocked faces, belonging to Rikku and Yuna, and three synchronized 'WHAT?!?'s. "I said, It's not a sphere. In fact, it looks to be some sort of containment device." Shinra said, looking at the object in his hand again.

"A containment device? What, or who, is in it, do you think?" That was Paine, with her flat voice. "And better yet, should we open it?" Shinra handed the Sphere back to Paine. "Hold onto this for me. We shouldn't open it right now. I'll need to see if I can get an idea on what's inside before we can open it."

Before any of the girls could respond, another roar, similar to Boris's, echoed through the courtyard they were still in. They looked up to see a Borris lookalike. "Oh… not again" Rikku said in a weak, high-pitched voice. Before any of them could move into a combat stance, it dropped from it's position on the ceiling and struck all three girls as Shinra managed to jump back out of the fray.

All three of the girls dropped from exhaustion from their last battle combined with being attacked with a surprise attack. None of them had the energy to stand, and all three of their thoughts were something along the lines of '_I can't believe it's going to end this way already'. _Suddenly, the strange sphere slipped from Paine's grasp, landing right on the release button. Now, all three of the girl's thoughts as well as Shinra's were closer to '_Oh, shit. This is either really good, or really bad.' _

CHAPTER END

Cliffie! Yay! Well, I need a place to pick up on later, and it's late. Like 12:45am late. So I'm ending here… Well,

Revised Edit: I got word that I made Ranma too powerful. I know I did… but I tried to fix it. I think it's a little better now. After all, she has to get better in SOME aspects, so I made it knoledge, and a little in Ki and physical agility. I don't know how often I'll update this one. Also, I've got another story you MAY want to read, with Harry Potter involving super powerful- Harry and Hermione, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny, and it's obviously HHr. Let me know...

Ja Ne


	2. Authors Note

Dear loyal (and not so loyal) readers,

You've all voted, and the results are in. The winners are The Puzzle in the Window and Chaotic Rebirth, Saotome Style. The others, instead of being removed, are just going on Hiatus instead. Good choices, as they won by a landslide (it was like 29 and 23 compaired to 11 and 9, oh and 2. But still..) Well, I'll getting ready to go on vacation. Oh, and the Puzzle in the Window had an alteration to it, as I'm changing the flashback fro what I had, which was totally pathetic, to something new, which I like better. So, PitW is under reconstruction, so... give it some time.

Ja Ne

Chris Shadowmoon


End file.
